


Then and now

by Myqueenmarceline



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Awkward Kissing, F/F, Falling In Love, Gay, Girls in Love, Love Confessions, Sapphic, awkward gay, wlw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 06:13:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9643934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myqueenmarceline/pseuds/Myqueenmarceline
Summary: I saw the Islands in its entirety recently and it was just too gay and I couldn't take it so I posted this.





	

  
"Hey Kara?" Frieda waited, hoping her friend hadn't fallen asleep. She didn't know what time it was, but it was late. She felt a little bad for dragging Kara up here, but this idea had been rattling around in her head for too long. "Have you ever, y'know, kissed someone?"

"I don't think so. I'm not really sure... I think Seekers aren't really supposed to get involved like that. We're told that our lessons make it so that our bodies aren't really compatible with humans any more, and that it's a waste of time." Kara answered, idly drumming her fingers on the smooth metal roof.

"That sucks man. You should be able to explore, be free, live your life... You're still human. Besides, I think you've got a great bod." Frieda said, wiggling her eyebrows at Kara and lasciviously licking her lips.

"Haha, yeah. We'd probably be a distraction if most people knew we could date. I guess they just assume we don't." Kara shrugged. She wondered if it was for the best; she doubted she could ever be with the person she liked anyways.

"I'd give you my first kiss. I mean, if you wanted to that is." Frieda whispered, half hoping that Kara couldn't hear her. She wasn't sure where the fine line was drawn between friendship and love, but she didn't want to push Kara away.

When she looked up again, Kara was much closer, their legs touching as she leaned over. She tucked a piece of Frieda's wispy hair back underneath her hood, fingers lingering for a moment on her soft cheek.

Frida couldn't help herself. She leaned in, gently grabbing Kara's jaw with one hand and pressing their lips together. She did it too hard, and winced a little as their teeth clicked together, but she didn't pull away. She held her breath, afraid to breathe as she waited for Susan to do something. Her eyes were closed, so she didn't see the way Susan's closed, although she felt her lips starting to move.

Time seemed to freeze for a moment as they kissed underneath the night sky, and Frieda felt like she was floating on air. She melted into the kiss, her hand moving to settle on Susan's shoulder as they pulled apart for air.

"I um, I have to go now. It's late, and we've got a big practice drill tomorrow." Susan said quickly, hesitating between moving away and continuing to enjoy Frieda's touch.

"Um, ok. Bye. Will I seeya tomorrow?" Frieda asked, nervously biting the inside of her cheek. It was a bad habit, but she couldn't help it when she was around Kara.

"Yeah." Summoning up all of her courage, Kara leaned over again, quickly pecking her friend in the lips before she rushed back down the ladder.

She sat on her bed and buried her face into the pillow, trying not to scream with excitement. She'd been waiting for Frieda to do something like that, although she hadn't hoped for much.

Suddenly, a flurry of sound came from her window; loud staccato bursts of tapping making her jump. Frieda was tapping on the glass, and when Kara finally looked her way she smiled and blew her a kiss, before continuing to climb down to the ground.


End file.
